Love At It's Worst
by Suprisebuttsecks
Summary: Sodom lived to please his Master, Luka, but Luka lived to protect Yuki. Love can hurt, but it's all apart of growing up, which everyone's favorite cat-boy learns the hard way. New title, new summary, and edited chapters.! P.S Chapter 2 is an alternate ending.
1. Growing Up

AN: Okay, so I've been watching Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru, or Betrayal Knows My Name(I'm on episode 20 :'D)and I found myself VERY displeased when I saw there was no fanfics about Sodom. He's adorable, especially in his cat-boy form. x3 SQUEE.! Hehe, anyway, like I was saying I hate how there's no fics about him, so I'm gonna write one about him and Luka. ;D It's gonna be an unrequited love thing I guess, I'll write an alternate ending for Chapter 2, so be sure to read it.! :3 Sorry if they're OOC, but like I said I'm only on episode 20, so you can suck it up and read the _only_ story about Sodom, or you can haul your ass outta here. Besides, it's called Fan fiction for a reason. c: Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I'm just an anime-obsessed tenage boy who doesn't own Betrayal Knows My Name. ;-;

AN 2: This chapter and the next chapter have been edited, though nothing _too_ major. I'm trying to write the lemon for this, but, somehow, when I was writing it, they changed from Sodom and Luka, to Ritsuka and Soubi, from Loveless...So, yeah. It's going to be a bit before you guys get the lemon. Oh, but thank you guys for all the favorites and follows.! If only everyone who favorited this had left a positive review...Almost all the reviews I got basically said, "Ew." But oh well, I know you guys secretly love it. xD P.S, if you guys want a happy ending, you can just skip this chapter and read the next one. It starts exactly the same, but then near the end I make Luka change his mind. :P

* * *

Sodom squealed in joy as yet another butterfly landed on his nose.

"Look, Master.! " He giggled loudly, scaring off the butterfly in the process. "Eh.? Wait.!" He took off, chasing the beautiful creature. Luka sighed, he was getting tired of Sodom's childish antics, yet there was a smile on his face, despite himself. He followed after the cat-boy, silently watching over him. Suddenly, he felt a familiar strong pulse around him.

Luka tensed as he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him, his eyes widening as he saw Yuki. Not boy Yuki, _his_ Yuki. She was alive. But how.?

"Luka, why….why did you betray me.?" She asked as unshed tears sparkled in her golden eyes.

"Yuki." He whispered, his eyes wide. "Yuki, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I will not betray you.!" He said, determination and love sparkling in his silver eyes. He reached forward, grabbing Yuki's hand, pulling her body closer to his. Finally, he had his Yuki. She was back in his arms, just like she should be.

"Master, look wha-", Sodom cut off as he saw his Master hugging his passed lover. What.? How is that possible.? Yuki died years ago, and was reborn as a boy. That's exactly why it's _not _possible. '_Wait…that power. Elegy.?' _Sodom gasped. No way, how could she do this to his poor Master, again.!

Did she have no sympathy.? No, of course not. She's just a General Class who happens to be in love with Luka. She didn't care if she hurt him, as long as she had him in the end, no matter how broken he was. He couldn't let that happen, he had to show his Master that this Yuki was fake.

"Master, please get away from her.!" He screamed, running towards them as he reached out for Luka desperately.

"Sodom.?" Luka asked, looking around for the cat-boy.

"Luka, why are you trying to leave me.?" The fake Yuki asked as a lone tear ran down her pale cheek. "I thought..I thought you loved me.!" She suddenly screamed, bursting into tears. Her thin shoulders shook as the sobs wracked her frail body, her small hands held against her face; a weak attempt at stopping her tears.

"Yuki." He stepped closer to her.

"No, Master, please don't go near her.! It's not Yuki, it's Elegy.!" He shouted as he ran faster. Luka seemed not to hear him, as he once again wrapped his arms around the sobbing beauty. "Master.!" Sodom screamed, his ears flat against his head. Tears clouded his vision as he ran full force into Luka, knocking them both to the ground, and making the fake Yuki fall back in the process. "Master, please.! It's not Yuki, it's Elegy. You told me she did this once before. Please, Master. Don't go with her…please." He sobbed, burying his face into Luka's broad shoulder. "Please." He looked up, into Luka's silver eyes, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning closer. "I love you, Master." He whispered as he pressed his lips against Luka's. The Opast's eyes widened in shock for a moment, before returning to normal. He made no move to push Sodom away, but he didn't respond either. He simply stayed.

Sodom pulled away as a crystal tear fell from one of his sad eyes. "I know you only love Yuki, so I won't interfere, but I thought you should know, Master." He smiled sadly, even as a silver tear fell down his tanned cheek. He stood up, reaching down to help Luka up. They turned to the fake Yuki.

"You can't fool me with that silly game anymore. Yuki has changed bodies, but her soul still lives on. So, I will no longer fall for your tricks, Elegy." Luka said in a monotone. "Draw your blade, Elegy. Let's end this." He growled as he summoned his blade. "Sodom."

"Y-yes, Master.?" He asked eagerly.

"Stay out of this." He turned away, walking towards the General Class behind a tree.

"Y-yes, Master…" He frowned, his ears flattening against his head in sadness. He wanted to help, he truly did.! But, his Master ordered him to stay out of it. '_What do I do.?' _He wondered. '_I'll stay away for now, but as soon as he needs me I'll be right here.' _He thought with a determined expression. In all honesty the battle was pretty boring. Luka would swing his sword, causing major damage, while Elegy tried to seduce him, throwing in what she thought was a strong move every now and again. There battles were always like this. Sodom sighed, surely Master needed him now. Right.?

Suddenly Elegy flew past him, slamming into a tree. '_Wrong.'_ He smiled, he liked it when Master was winning. A sad look crossed his child-like face. He was useless. Sure he could transform into pretty much beast. But what good was that compared to his Master's power.? He sighed, looking up at Luka as he glared down at Elegy.

"Is that all.?" He asked blandly. Elegy scoffed, disappearing, swearing her return. Sodom smiled, running up to Luka.

"Can we get something to eat now, Master.?" He asked cutely.

"No." Luka answered, walking away.

"Huh.? But why not.? Is Master tired.?" Sodom asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Another one word reply.

"From your battle with Elegy...Or is Master tired of me.?" He asked, tears shining in his large eyes, his cat ears flat against his skull.

"Sodom..." Luka cursed mentally, it seemed that was all he could think of to say.

"I see," He whispered. "Well goodnight then, Master. Sorry for bothering you again." He bowed, before turning around running back towards the Twilight Mansion. He didn't stop for anything, not even when it felt like his side was being burned off. He transformed into his most common form, a little black creature that kind of looked like Pikachu. He flew straight to Yuki's window, unlatching it and flying inside. As soon as his tail was through the window he transformed back into his cat-boy form, falling to the ground as a sob shook his body. Yuki quickly sat up in bed.

"What.? Eh.? Sodom what's wrong.? Are you hurt.? Do you need to me heal you.? You feel warm." Yuki blurted all at once, not even taking a breath. "Sodom.!"

"I'm okay, Yuki. I'm being selfish. I guess it's all a part of being all grown up, eh.?" He smiled , even as tears continued to pour down his cheeks.

"Sodom, it's ok to cry. It helps us get rid of the pain." Yuki told him. Sodom gasped, his teary eyes wide. His lower lip trembled as he threw himself into Yuki's arms, bawling and telling him the whole story between shaky sobs. He knew he deserved this, he was selfish for wanting Luka all to himself, so this was his punishment. He knew he wasn't in Hell, because Luka wouldn't be there anymore. The pain let him know that he could at least stay by Luka's side, even as Luka stayed by Yuki's. After all, it was all a part of growing up. It was the life, which he proudly lived. After all, not everyone could say they were awknowledged by their Master.


	2. Alternate Ending

This is the Alternate Ending to Love At It's Worst. I couldn't leave it so sad without this so here ya go. xD I'll upload a third chapter with a lemon too. c; Oh if you don't want to read all the stuff from the first chapter, I'll post, like, 3 page breaks where the alternate stuff comes in for ya'. x3

Disclaimer: Didn't you read this the first chapter.? I don't own.

AN 2: This chapter and the last have been updated, incase you didn't read this the first time, but nothing _too _major. I'm working on the lemon, but I just can't get it right for some reason. Dx I keep changing them to different people. xc Ugh, stupid brain. Anyway, I'll try to get the lemon typed up as soon as possible, but until then, please entertain yourselfs with my other stories, ne.? :D

* * *

Sodom squealed in joy as yet another butterfly landed on his nose.

"Look, Master.! " He giggled loudly, scaring off the butterfly in the process. "Eh.? Wait.!" He took off, chasing the beautiful creature. Luka sighed, he was getting tired of Sodom's childish antics, yet there was a smile on his face, despite himself. He followed after the cat-boy, silently watching over him. Suddenly, he felt a familiar strong pulse around him.

Luka tensed as he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him, his eyes widening as he saw Yuki. Not boy Yuki, _his_ Yuki. She was alive. But how.?

"Luka, why….why did you betray me.?" She asked as unshed tears sparkled in her golden eyes.

"Yuki." He whispered, his eyes wide. "Yuki, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I will not betray you.!" He said, determination and love sparkling in his silver eyes. He reached forward, grabbing Yuki's hand, pulling her body closer to his. Finally, he had his Yuki. She was back in his arms, just like she should be.

"Master, look wha-", Sodom cut off as he saw his Master hugging his passed lover. What.? How is that possible.? Yuki died years ago, and was reborn as a boy. That's exactly why it's _not _possible. '_Wait…that power. Elegy.?' _Sodom gasped. No way, how could she do this to his poor Master, again.!

Did she have no sympathy.? No, of course not. She's just a General Class who happens to be in love with Luka. She didn't care if she hurt him, as long as she had him in the end, no matter how broken he was. He couldn't let that happen, he had to show his Master that this Yuki was fake.

"Master, please get away from her.!" He screamed, running towards them as he reached out for Luka desperately.

"Sodom.?" Luka asked, looking around for the cat-boy.

"Luka, why are you trying to leave me.?" The fake Yuki asked as a lone tear ran down her pale cheek. "I thought..I thought you loved me.!" She suddenly screamed, bursting into tears. Her thin shoulders shook as the sobs wracked her frail body, her small hands held against her face; a weak attempt at stopping her tears.

"Yuki." He stepped closer to her.

"No, Master, please don't go near her.! It's not Yuki, it's Elegy.!" He shouted as he ran faster. Luka seemed not to hear him, as he once again wrapped his arms around the sobbing beauty. "Master.!" Sodom screamed, his ears flat against his head. Tears clouded his vision as he ran full force into Luka, knocking them both to the ground, and making the fake Yuki fall back in the process. "Master, please.! It's not Yuki, it's Elegy. You told me she did this once before. Please, Master. Don't go with her…please." He sobbed, burying his face into Luka's broad shoulder. "Please." He looked up, into Luka's silver eyes, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning closer. "I love you, Master." He whispered as he pressed his lips against Luka's. The Opast's eyes widened in shock for a moment, before returning to normal. He made no move to push Sodom away, but he didn't respond either. He simply stayed.

Sodom pulled away as a crystal tear fell from one of his sad eyes. "I know you only love Yuki, so I won't interfere, but I thought you should know, Master." He smiled sadly, even as a silver tear fell down his tanned cheek. He stood up, reaching down to help Luka up. They turned to the fake Yuki.

"You can't fool me with that silly game anymore. Yuki has changed bodies, but her soul still lives on. So, I will no longer fall for your tricks, Elegy." Luka said in a monotone. "Draw your blade, Elegy. Let's end this." He growled as he summoned his blade. "Sodom."

"Y-yes, Master.?" He asked eagerly.

"Stay out of this." He turned away, walking towards the General Class behind a tree.

"Y-yes, Master…" He frowned, his ears flattening against his head in sadness. He wanted to help, he truly did.! But, his Master ordered him to stay out of it. '_What do I do.?' _He wondered. '_I'll stay away for now, but as soon as he needs me I'll be right here.' _He thought with a determined expression. In all honesty the battle was pretty boring. Luka would swing his sword, causing major damage, while Elegy tried to seduce him, throwing in what she thought was a strong move every now and again. There battles were always like this. Sodom sighed, surely Master needed him now. Right.?

Suddenly Elegy flew past him, slamming into a tree. '_Wrong.'_ He smiled, he liked it when Master was winning. A sad look crossed his child-like face. He was useless. Sure he could transform into pretty much beast. But what good was that compared to his Master's power.? He sighed, looking up at Luka as he glared down at Elegy.

"Is that all.?" He asked blandly. Elegy scoffed, disappearing, swearing her return. Sodom smiled, running up to Luka.

"Can we get something to eat now, Master.?" He asked cutely.

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING COMING IN

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING COMING IN

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING COMING IN

* * *

"Can we get something to eat now.?" He asked cutely. Luka found himself smiling, despite what just occurred.

"Yeah, what do you want to eat.?" He inquired.

"Ano, tayaki.!" He grinned, grabbing Luka's hand, pulling him out of the forest. Luka frowned when he almost tripped, but didn't do anything; continuing to let Sodom pull him along. He owed it to him. Did he really mean it when he said he loved him.? No, he couldn't have. No one was capable of loving him, but Yuki. He sighed, putting a hand delicately to his throbbing head. (AN: Not that one you pervs. xD) A black and red butterfly flew by, catching both boys' attention

"Owah.! Look, Master.!" Sodom whispered, awe struck. He let go of Luka's hand, opting to chase the little winged creature instead. Sodom's joyous laughs and shouts of, "Look, Master.!" Were heard from miles, but no one paid them any attention; everyone too busy with their own lives to stare at an extremely attractive man and an adorable cat-boy. These people didn't know how much they sacrificed for them. And they never would, unless they themselves became possessed. Luka looked at the sun, shining so bright, Sodom's sweet laughter still registering in his cloudy mind. This was how they both usually spent their days. This and then protecting Yuki.

Yuki. He was supposed to be with Yuki forever. But then, Yuki was reincarnated into a boy, with no memories of his and Luka's past relationship. Yuki says Kanata is his best friend, and that he sees him like a brother. But Luka's not stupid. He saw the way Yuki was crying when he found out Kanata was Reiga. He knew Yuki loves Kanata, even if the boy himself didn't know. He sighed, he could never betray Yuki. He promised he never would, and he wasn't going back on his word. Not now, not a million years from now, not ever. Blinking, Luka looked at the now dark sky. How long had he been thinking for.? Where was Sodom.

"Sodom.? Sodom.? Where are you.? Sodom.?" Luka was beginning to panic. Where was he.? He couldn't have gotten hurt, or worse, kidnapped could he.? Luka broke out into a sweat as he turned around in a panic. He could feel his breathing become shallow as he panicked more. Where was he.?

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. "Master.? What's wrong.?" Luka turned around, worry obvious in his silver eyes. "M-Master.?" He asked again. This wasn't how Luka usualy acted. He was usualy calm, collected, and really hot. (AN:C'mon, you gotta admit he is. c;)

Luka reached out, pulling Sodom into his arms. "Sodom, don't ever leave me again."

"Master.? I went to get some tayaki, you spaced out so I got some without you."

"Shut up.! Promise me, Sodom." His voice was quiet and deadly as he spoke.

"Y-yeah, I promise to stay with you, Master." Luka smiled.

"I'm glad." He pulled away from Sodom, staring into his eyes. He leaned closer unconcously, their lips just barely meeting. "I can't do this Sodom, I'm sorry."

"Why not, Master.? I love you, and you love me too right.?" Sodom asked, tears shining once more.

"I can't betray Yuki. I'm sorry." Luka murmered.

"Master, is it really betraying him if he gave you away.?" The cat-boy pondered, placing a finger on his chin thoughtfuly.

Luka gasped, his eyes widening. He couldn't betray someone, who he never had. He may have had Yuki in his past life, but this one is to start anew.

"Sodom," Luka began, making said cat-boy look up. "Let's go home." He smiled.

The walk home was silent, yet not awkward. Finally they reached Luka's room. Luka locked the door, walking up to Sodom.

"I love you too, Sodom." That was all it took for them to lose control, tounges battling, clothes ripping, bodies stretching and pounding, and skin sliding against skin. (AN: Don't worry, there'll be a lemon in the next chapter for all you horn dogs. c; Okay sorry for all the AN's xD)

Sodom lay awake in Luka's bed. He couldn't believe that had just happened. There's no way. He'd have to be in Heaven, but dragons like him don't go to heaven. It's funny, he goes on and on about Heaven and Hell but really, Luka is his Heaven and his Hell. Maybe that's why he couldn't stay away. It was on the borderline of being wrong, of being a sin, yet it was holy. He smiled, kissing Luka's neck. As long as he had Luka, he'd go through Hell and back a million times. After all, it's all a part of growing up.


End file.
